Melkor
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Un poquito la vida de éste valar, imaginé más o menos lo que pudo ser su vida desde otro punto de vista.


Es mi primer fic sobre Melkor, sé que a algunos no les gusta demasiado ese nombre pero yo le considero alguien más que un valar maligno. Léanlo y enviadme reviews.

**Capítulo 1. Cariño. **

La noche se hacía presente en aquel mundo de magia y encanto, la luna se daba a conocer una vez más tras las nubes que durante el día habían nublado el cielo azul, las estrellas brillaban intensamente formando un cálido manto sobre los ojos de aquel niño de apenas cuatro años que las miraba buscándole un punto de unión para formar figuras.

El pequeño sentado en un balcón soñaba con que algún día llegaría a tocar las estrellas como sus hermanos ¿Por qué ellos eran ya grandes y tenían sus vidas y él en cambio estaba solo? Su corazón anhelaba estar con alguien que le quisiera, que le cuidara como a un niño, pero no tenía a nadie más que su alma para complacerse a sí mismo. Tan solo tenía una hermana que le prestaba atención, Nessa, la Valier bailarina, se pasaba grandes ratos con él y el pequeño disfrutaba, aunque él no sabía quien era ella en realidad.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer. –dijo una dulce voz desde el interior.

El rocío de la noche lo hizo entrar dentro, dejó que la cortina parara el rocío de la noche mientras en silencio se dirigió a un taburete cerca de la puerta, desde allí veía a la que había sido hasta ahora su madre adoptiva. El espejo que ante ella tenía mostraba los largos cabellos negros y rizados que le caían ligeramente sobre la espalda, el rostro era fino y delicado dándole vida a unos ojos en media aceituna en tono miel. Esbelta la figura que el vestido gris plata de seda fina cubría, clara era su piel sin llegar a ser albina, y sensuales eran los movimientos que practicaba ante el espejo reflejando su renombre de Bailarina.

El pequeño la observaba sonriendo, le entraban ganas de imitarla pero cuando se dispuso a levantarse una voz grave se escuchó e instantes después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre vestido de azul oscuro y larga túnica hasta las rodillas, los cabellos le caían espalda abajo en color azul oscuro también, el rostro era fino y pálido y sus ojos se diferenciaban de los demás por ser grises, éstos mostraron molestia en presencia del pequeño.

-Nessa ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Qué ocurre Mandos, hay una nueva reunión? –dejó de bailar para girarse hacia él.

-No, la reunión ya ha sido. –dijo en tono serio y mirando al pequeño de mala manera.

-Dime pues. –no le sentó nada bien que mirara así al pequeño.

-Ilúvatar y los demás hemos decidido que por el bien de todos dejes de estar con Melkor.

Nessa observó el triste rostro del pequeño ocultando las lágrimas con la mirada baja, las palabras de su hermano más mayor le hicieron mucho daño, sin embargo ellacomo si su madre fuera se agachó abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada malo ésta vez.

-Sabes que no es por eso. El niño es la personificación del mal, cuando crezca nos hará daño.

-Lo que necesita el niño es cariño y afecto, cosa que vosotros no le dais porque siempre tenéis en mente el mañana.

-Nessa, si lo hacemos es por su bien.

-¡¿Qué bien le estáis haciendo?! ¡Cada día le hacéis más daño, no le dirigís la palabra, lo ignoráis totalmente! ¡Es un niño indefenso, no tiene aún la seguridad para decidir nada!

-¡Sea un niño no significa que no sea maligno!

-¡Ese niño tiene de maligno lo que tú de inútil! ¡¿Cuántas veces he visto al niño llorar al meterse en la cama?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me ha dicho que ojalá le prestarais vuestro tiempo para decirle más que "niño vete de aquí"?!

El pequeño salió corriendo escaleras abajo llorando a gritos en busca de la soledad que lo acompañaba desde que nació, a su paso dejaba las lágrimas que le iban cayendo.

-¡Melkor! –exclamó ella al verlo correr.

-Déjalo.

-¡Apártate! –lo empujó apartándolo de la puerta. Empezó a correr ágil tras el pequeño escaleras abajo, sin preguntar nada a nadie supo que se dirigía hacia el barranco donde muchas veces tuvo que pararle los pies por que el niño se empeñaba en creer que debería morir para que le quisieran. No muy a lo lejos lo vio meterse entre la espesura, el corazón se le partió al verlo llorar de aquella manera, anhelaba que parara o que alguien lo parara. Los charcos de agua reflejaban su piel cubierta por un jubón en color verde oliva, la paz de uno de ellos fue rota por las pisadas del pequeño con sus diminutas botas negras.

-¡Melkor no corras!

-¡Déjame, tú tampoco me quieres!

Corrió más hasta lograr ponerse frente a él, el pequeño paró en seco al verla imponente ante él, sus ojos la miraban triste dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas y figurándose en su interior el rostro cariñoso de la valier. Con cariño se agachó para ver mejor su rostro en aquel momento inofensivo, observaba sus ojos negros mostrando arrepentimiento por lo que le dijo instantes antes.

-Melkor, -le habló tiernamente- te quiero igual o más que si te hubiera llevado en mi interior durante nueve meses seguidos. Te he visto nacer de otra mujer cuando yo anhelaba llevarte en mí, sin embargo te he tenido en mis brazos desde el primer día, has sido mío desde que abriste los ojos. Hagas lo que hagas con tu vida eso ya será tu responsabilidad, yo te voy a guiar por el buen camino en todo lo que me sea posible, seas maligno o no, no me importa, pero no digas que no te quiero porque es mentira.

El pequeño se dejó caer en ella llorando más que antes, sus diminutas manos se agarraban al vestido como si no quisiera separarse de ella, Nessa lo contenía abrazado contra ella sintiendo que por su mejilla rozaba una lágrima.

-Mama…

-No llores más, si algo has de aprender es a ser fuerte y luchar.

El niño se secó las lágrimas con la mano, Nessa buscaba un pañuelo para quitarle las lágrimas que aún le caían hasta que una mano inocente cedió un pañuelo azulado, la mujer sonrió al que se lo dio para cogerlo y secarle suavemente las lágrimas al pequeño que aún le caían sollozando. El niño se giró y vio a un hombre de aspecto forzudo y piel rojiza que se agachaba, aunque aparentaba ser fuerte sus ojos dorados mostraban compasión y cariño.

-¿Otra vez te han hecho llorar? –le habló cariñosamente con voz aterciopelada.

-¿Tú también quieres que me vaya…? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no.

-Dime ¿Qué han dicho en la reunión? –lo cogió en brazos con rostro preocupado, éste se dejó caer en ella abrazado.

-Es difícil de decir y de entender…-hizo una pequeña pausa- quieren enviarlo al Vacío.

La mujer percibió en el pequeño un sollozo, se estremeció al escucharlo.

-Tranquilo… -susurró dándole un beso en su cabeza-

Tranquilamente volvieron dando un corto paseo bajo la Luna llena sin mencionar más el tema, aguardando hablar en otro momento cuando el pequeño no estuviera presente, sin embargo a la valier no le sentó demasiado bien que quisieran enviar a su hijo al Vacío, pues aquel era un lugar donde los hombres malignos eran enviados como castigo, sin duda aquello sería la muerte inmediata y la desesperación para un niño como él.

………

En silencio entraron en la habitación del pequeño, el hombre observó que el crío dormía sereno con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre. Sin murmurar palabra destapó la cama donde dormía el pequeño, cuidadosamente la valier lo acomodó en el lecho de blancas y frías sábanas deseando que el día siguiente fuera diferente.

-Duerme mi niño. –susurró arropándolo y dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente yéndose a la habitación contigua, sobre la cama y medio arropado yacía su esposo con rostro pensativo, quizás cavilando de qué manera le podía decir lo que le dijeron en la reunión sin que le hiciera daño.

Sobre la silla dejó el vestido gris plata dejando ver por unos instantes la belleza de su cuerpo, algo que Tulkas, su esposo, no podía negar ni dejar de mirarla. Con la mirada aún de él se metió en la cama con un fino camisón de seda fría en azul celeste, cariñosamente besó sus labios acurrucándose a su lado.

-Hoy… en la reunión…-intentó desembuchar con las palabras adecuadas- expuse todo lo que había hecho el pequeño durante el año, les hablé del interés que tenía por los hombres y sus creencias, la curiosidad que mostraba ante una simple flor cuando ésta se abría al amanecer, la manera en que ve el mar y lo que dijo ante él que me pareció algo impresionante, las ganas que tiene de aprender más y más… y no me creyeron. Me dijeron que todo eso era mentira porque ellos no lo habían visto, yo lo sé más que ninguno porque he estado con él al igual que tú.

-No quieren ver que ese niño no tiene maldad alguna y si en un futuro la tiene será por su culpa. Además es mi hijo, no pienso dejar que vaya al Vacío.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos el niño cambiará, se hará fuerte y seguramente nos odiará.

-Podemos evitarlo, démosle el cariño que necesita.

-Ellos no lo permitirán.

-Estoy dispuesta a irme al otro lado de éste mundo para verlo crecer feliz y en paz.

-Me iría contigo pero aún así no lograrías nada.

-Entonces luchemos por lo que creemos justo.

-…mi bailarina… -susurró amándola con la mirada. Nessa sonrió vergonzosa como una niña de aquella mirada.-

-Tulkas… -éste hizo un pequeño murmullo- Quiero tener un hijo tuyo. –El hombre la miró por un instante sin pensar nada, lentamente se le fue acercando y a susurros la besó tiernamente a la vez que se iba colocando sobre ella.

………

_La noche desvelaba el ser que la esposa de Ilúvatar llevaba en el interior, las estrellas confusas no se atrevían a salir y tampoco la Luna lo hacía seguramente de sí misma. La mujer de plata trataba de dar a luz un hijo que no era querido por ella ni por el padre de la criatura. Ninguna de las Valier se atrevían a ayudar a la mujer por miedo al pequeño, sin embargo Nessa quiso ayudar pues ella siempre había ido por su camino y no por el resto de las demás. _

_Cuando la valier tuvo al pequeño en sus manos se lo quiso ceder a la madre, ésta no quiso aceptarlo como suyo ordenando inmediatamente que lo mataran. Nessa se negó a ceder aquella pequeña criatura de piel suave y blanquecina que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos. Tulkas su esposo pudo haber mostrado su opinión en contra del pequeño pero no lo hizo por respeto a su esposa, pues si ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar de un niño que no era suyo él también. _

_Desde el momento en que la mujer de plata no quiso a su hijo todos los Valar y las Valier se pusieron en contra de Nessa y de Tulkas que no veían al pequeño como alguien maligno, lo veían como a un bebé sin una oportunidad de vivir y que seguramente los maltratos psicológicos irían a más. _

El sonido de los pájaros se hacía molesto al escucharlo durante tanto tiempo seguido, la claridad del sol se cernía sobre aquel mundo mágico y sobre aquella habitación la cual la luz daba alegría a las pinturas florales pintadas en las blancas paredes en tonos verdes, rojizos y amarillentos. Bajo las sábanas el hombre piel rojiza acariciaba la cadera de la mujer por bajo el camisón intentando que ésta se girara, pues ella deseó girarse pero una diminuta mano rozó su hombro, abrió los ojos y vio al pequeño con el pijama azul y unas pequeñas zapatillas.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó abriendo los ojos extrañada.

-Tengo hambre.

Se levantó sintiendo que la mano se iba cayendo sobre la cama, tras ella el hombre renegó dormido y algo molesto. La mujer se puso la bata que tras la puerta de la habitación yacía colgada, con la mano se dio en el pelo para aplacar la melena y se fue escaleras abajo con el pequeño de la mano.

En silencio lo llevó un piso más abajo donde una cocina bastante lujosa yacía esperando a que la usaran, varios minutos después el niño yacía sentado en una silla comiendo a gusto junto a ella, Nessa observaba el ánimo que tenía el pequeño aquella mañana, pidiendo verlo así cada día y que nadie más lo molestara.

-Ya está. –dijo limpiándose la boca.

-Tenías hambre. ¿Quieres algo más? –Melkor negó con la cabeza- Pues sube arriba y arréglate.

Saltó de la silla corriendo hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo bajo ella volvió corriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, volvió a correr dejando en el rostro de la valier una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Mamá puedo ir a pescar con Iron y su padre? –preguntó viendo que ella entraba en la habitación. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a un hombre y dos niños esperando al pequeño para irse seguramente a pescar.

-¡¿Volveréis muy tarde?! –exclamó desde arriba. El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras los dos pequeños jugaban entre ellos.- Ten cuidado, y no te metas mucho en el río que te puedes caer y hacer daño –le puso las botas limpias de la noche anterior-

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras recibía un beso en la frente, le puso bien la camiseta y le dio un toque en el culo, enseguida salió corriendo escaleras abajo contento y coreando que se iba a pescar. En silencio recogió la habitación para irse después a la habitación contigua, se quitó la bata y el camisón sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando con un ojo entreabierto. Extrañada sintió que unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura, al instante fue empujada suavemente hacia atrás cayendo entre los brazos de Tulkas, éste sin esperarlo más la besó dulcemente haciendo que ella no se pudiera separar de él.


End file.
